


Achilles

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [128]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: There was no way that Draco was offering up that name for any sort of serious contemplation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing Constellations competition in 2020. This is week 2 which was the Pavo Constellation. I was lucky enough to get to week 2 in this competition! There are so many talented writers participating!**
> 
> **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! You can find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

"Pavo? You can't be serious, Draco." Hermione set her teacup down with a sharp clink. There was no way that Draco was offering up that name for any sort of serious contemplation.

"What? It's a constellation; it fits the theme," he insisted.

"The Black family theme, what about the Malfoy family theme? Or the Granger family theme for that matter," Hermione replied. "I vote for Claudius. That hits both Malfoy and Granger."

"Claudius? Claudius?!" Draco sat back, looking stunned. "What an ugly name."

"What's ugly about Claudius? It's classic! Both Roman _and_ Shakespearean."

"It's ridiculous is what it is," Draco insisted. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward. "You aren't seriously suggesting it, are you? I'll add it to the list, but I might have to use a veto."

"You are running preciously low on your vetos," Hermione reminded him. "Also, about Pavo… I refuse to name anything after a bloody bird."

"Fine, Pavo's off the list, but then so is Claudius," Draco muttered. He crossed both names off the shortlist in front of them. "There aren't any other names on this list, Granger."

"Well, maybe you need to just give in to what I like then?" She gave him a coy smile.

"No, I've already said no to bloody Claudius. I'll go back to the star map." He sighed heavily.

Hermione took a sip of tea. "I'm not sure I'm going to go for any star name at all."

"And what is wrong with star names?" Draco glared at her.

"They're a bit overdone, aren't they?" She knew she was riling him up.

"Overdone? They are not overdone, Granger!"

"Well, all the good ones are taken."

"There are literally billions of stars out there!"

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, right like we're going to use HD 181433 as the name. There may be billions of stars, but most of them don't have pretty Latin names."

"So you admit, I have a pretty name." Draco grinned at her in triumph.

"I've already ruled out using Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you think he deserves his own name?"

"Yes, of course, and besides, hearing you screech for Draco would get bloody confusing after a while."

"I do not screech!" Draco's grin deepened into a laugh. "Well, not much anyway," she said with a sniff.

"Well, we could always use Sirius then," Draco suggested.

"We can't for loads of reasons, number one being it's too on the nose," Hermione said. Their crup puppy jumped up onto the sofa with Hermione, and she gave him a scratch behind the ears. "We'd scar Harry for life if we used his godfather's name."

Draco shook his head. "Achilles, it's both Roman and Shakespearean, and I have a feeling this little guy will always be nipping at our heels."

"I like it," she turned to the crup who was panting up at her. "What do you think, Achilles? Is that your name?"

Achilles yipped his acceptance and jumped up to lick Hermione's face.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
